Many different types of hair styling apparatus are available for use in styling hair. For example, a hair styling apparatus may be used for straightening, curling, waving and/or otherwise achieving a desired look of the hair. Some such hair styling apparatus have the capability of applying heat to the hair, and in particular, to provide one or more heated surfaces against which the hair to be styled is contacted during styling. Such hair styling apparatus (e.g., flat irons, curling irons, curlers, etc.) apply high levels of heat directly to the hair. However, applying excessive heat to the hair over a prolonged period of time may damage the hair. For example, excessive heat may damage the cuticle layer that covers the shaft of the hair strand and protects hair fibers. Excessive heat may also break down the chemical structure of hair, which may lead to a decrease in the elasticity of the hair and even result in breakage.